Day 20 No One Knows Kiss
by destielis4ever
Summary: Marcus Flint corners Oliver Wood after practice and some unexpected things occur that result in an unlikely relationship between the two captains.


"Nice practice Wood," Marcus Flint said appearing from under the bleachers once the Gryffindor Quidditch team left. (bar the captain)

Hearing the voice of his rival Oliver Wood whirled around, his Nimbus 2000 nearly decapitating the Slytherin captain as he did so. "Have you been spying on us the whole time!" Oliver said angerly. There's no way they'd win the cup if the Slytherin team knew all those moves! Now he'll have to think up a whole strategy and teach it to the team before Saturday. Unconsciously Oliver pointed his broom at Flint threatening.

Flint held his hands up in surrender, "I wasn't spying on your team." He gave a small non threatening smile showing off his crooked teeth that Oliver found oddly attractive. He mentally facepalmed himself. No, he can't think that his only love is Quidditch, he can't be distracted by cute boys or he'd never win the Quidditch cup.

"What do you want then?" Oliver asked glaring up at the taller teen. Still suspicious he was after his Quidditch strategies. "Why are you even here then, Slytherin doesn't have the pitch until Friday. I checked."

Flint chuckled, his deep voice seeming to bounce off the bleachers around them oliver noted. "Nothing much, I was just passing through when I saw your wonderful arse on a broom and I decided to watch the show," Flint replied with a smirk as he leaned against the bleachers he had just appeared from, crossing his arms in a cocky manner.

Oliver looked at him unsure on how to reply. His broom was laying limply in his hand as he opened and closed his mouth trying and failing to come up with a reply. After a minute he finally stuttered out, "wh-what?" He didn't know how to deal with these kinds of situations for Merlin's sake, his things quidditch not flirting!

Flint rolled his eyes with an amused chuckle, "you can be sure thick sometimes when the situation doesn't involve Quidditch." Flint stood up straight and slowly made his way towards Oliver. With each step, Flint took Oliver took a step back until his back hit the bleachers that we're behind him. Flint quickly took the opportunity handed to him and trapped Oliver placing one hand on either side of his body.

Oliver looked up into Flint's eyes, a shiver went down his spine when his hazel eyes met Flint's dark hooded ones that were looking down at him with his pupils blown. "What are you doing?" Oliver asked his eyes flickering down towards Flint's lips and up again as he unconsciously licked his own at the same time Flint looked him over.

Flint didn't answer instead he bent his head down until his lips were pressed against Oliver's. Oliver's eyes widened at the action staring right at Flint's closed eyes in shock. It was only when Flint's surprisingly soft and gentle lips started to move did Oliver finally relax and melt into the kiss.

This kiss -oliver realised- felt a lot different than the one he had shared with Emily who was a Ravenclaw girl a year above him last year on valentines day. That kiss felt forced and mechanical while this one felt much more natural and enjoyable. Oliver couldn't help the whimper of pleasure he let out when Flint bit his bottom lip.

Flint replied with a groan, as he pressed his hips flush against Oliver's. Oliver moaned when he felt Flint's impressive bulge grind against his own, Oliver pressed back looking for more friction as he tangled his fingers through Flint's short black hair.

They continued on like this until the need for air became too great and they had to pull away. When they did they were both red-faced and panting. Tentatively Oliver leaned his forehead against Flint's as they caught their breath. "No one can know about this." Surprisingly Oliver was the one to speak first after a minute of comfortable silence between the two ex rivals. "The team would never let me live it down if they found out I was going out with the quote unquote enemy." Oliver said before he blushed and added sheepishly, "Especially after the fuss I made about Harry and Malfoy's relationship last month."


End file.
